1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum alloy cylinder block for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a pair of high carbon steel liners symmetrically disposed in grooves which are formed in an inner peripheral surface of each of a plurality of piston cylinders thereof for reducing weight of the cylinder block.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of cylinder blocks made of cast iron are known in the art because such cast iron cylinder blocks have good anti-abrasion and anticorrosion properties, and are easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Most recently, in order to reduce the weight of the cylinder block, as shown in FIG. 1, the cylinder block 1 is made of aluminum alloy and a one-piece continuous cylindrical liner 3 of high carbon steel is disposed on an inner peripheral surface of each cylinder 2 of cylinder block 1.
However, a wall between adjacent cylinders 2 of this cylinder block 1 is thick since the wall includes two liners and the inner peripheral surface for two liners, so that the aluminum alloy cylinder block 1 increases in length, size and weight. Furthermore, the cylinder liner 3 can be extended by reciprocating motion of the piston and friction of the piston ring. Therefore, the crank shaft, cylinder head and cam shaft will be extended.